Karaoke
by Fandomforever33
Summary: The demigods are havin karaoke night! Jalyn is with them look and my other story. Fear Beyond the Unknown. Jalyn/Leo, Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, and Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's Fandomforever33, hope u like the story. I do not own pjo only my OC Jalyn. Go check out my other story Fear Beyond the Unknown. You'll get the story better,My couple Leo/Jalyn, Frazel, Percabeth, Jasper, and Nico so hope you enjoy. I do not own any songs.**

* * *

Everyone was hanging out in the Posiden cabin. Then Percy said "I'm bored!" Jalyn looked at Percy and they grinned. Then they both yelled "KARAOKE NIGHT!" Everyone agreed even Nico, Percy and Jason hooked up the machine. Jalyn hooked up an IPod that Leo made for her that wouldn't attract monsters. She went to YouTube so they could look up songs. Everyone decided that the boys would decide who won. Every round each girl sang one song there were four rounds. The boys sat on the bunks the girls chose their songs and gave their list to the guys. (The boys don't know about the all girls song so shhh)

* * *

Jalyn was doing these songs...

song 1: Red Taylor Swift

Song 2: Let it go Demi Lavato

Song 3: A Thousand Years

Song 4: Replay Zendaya

Duet with Hazel: Demons Imagine Dragons

All girls: Miss Movin on Fifth Harmony

* * *

Piper is doing these songs...

Song 1: Perfect Pink

Song 2: The A team Ed sharon

Song 3: Internatioal smile Katy Perry

Song 4: I knew you were trouble Taylor swift

Duet with Annabeth: Some nights Fun

All girls: Miss Movin on Fifth Harmony

* * *

Hazel is singing...

Song 1: Brown eyes Cody Simpson

Song 2: 22 Taylor Swift

Song 3:Slow Down Selena Gomez

Song 4: Roar Katy Perry

Duet with Jalyn: Demons Imagine Dragons

All girls: Miss Movin on Fifth Harmony

* * *

Annabeth is singing...

Song 1: Ho hey The lumineers

Song 2: pearl Katy Perry

Song 3: Hey there Dililah

Song 4: Unconditionally Katy Perry

All girls: Miss Movin on Fifth harmony

Duet with Piper: Some nights Fun

* * *

I'll pretty much have it finished in a hour loves. Each chapter is a round.


	2. Round one

**I do not own pjo only my OC Jalyn and onto the story.**

* * *

Jalyn is doing Red by Taylor Swift

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly

Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall

Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all along

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all along

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Oh, red

Burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head

Burning red

Loving him was red

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all along

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

'Cause loving him was red

Yeah, yeah, red

We're burning red

And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head

Comes back to me, burning red

Yeah, yeah

His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

* * *

Then she put her hand up the air and made her hand flat and bent her right knee. The guys clapped Percy, Leo, and Nico stood up. She bowed and gave the mic to Piper.

* * *

Piper is doing Perfect by Pink

Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look how we all make it.

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Oh oh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Oh!)

Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

(You're perfect, you're perfect)

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me.

* * *

Then she smiled and put her hand on her hip. Then gave the mic to Hazel who is singing Brown eyes by Cody Simpson

* * *

(Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup)

I like this right here

(Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup)

This girl she came 'round

The corner, looking like a model

Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle

Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird

First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong

Love at first sight if that exists at all

I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck

And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

What you doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

What you doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

(Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with no makeup.

Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with.)

This girl she was a lil hottie,

She know she got it

Came from the city so she loves to party

The JT song make her move that body

She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one

That's why I was shy at first,

But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

What you doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

What you doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes

Don't you ever be looking at them other guys

'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me

Start swimming over here and ride my wave

'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow

Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar

I got the keys, so jump in my car

Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far

Hey there pretty brown eyes

What you doin' later tonight?

would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

What you doin' later tonight?

would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

* * *

She finished and put hand in her hair behind her headThen she gave the mic to Annabeth who is singing Hey Ho by the lumineers

* * *

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right

(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life

(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead

(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,

(Ho!) Sleeping in my bed

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Ho!) So show me family

(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed

(Ho!) I don't know where I belong

(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong

(Ho!) But I can write a song

(Hey!)

1, 2, 3

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him.

(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you

(Ho!) took a bus to China Town.

(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal

(Ho!) and Bowery.

(Hey!)

(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me.

(Hey!)

1, 2, 3

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

Love – we need it now

Let's hope for some

So, we're bleeding out

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(The last one)

(Hey!)

* * *

Then she jutted her hip out and gave a peace sign and that is round 1 onto round 2


	3. Round two

I do not own pjo only my OC Jalyn hope u like

* * *

Jalyn is doing Let it go by Demi Lavato

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always had to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well now they know.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fuse that once controlled me, can't get to me at all.

Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe.

I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and there I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen

In the life I've chosen.

You won't find me.

The past is so behind me

Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

(Na na, na na, na na na na) _[x4]_

Na, na, here I stand, let it go, let it go, oh

Let it go

* * *

Then she finished she then gave the mic to Piper. The girl kept adding dances to their songs to make them interesting. Then Piper sang the A team by Ed Sharron

* * *

**"The A Team"**

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eye

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

And we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

Or angels to die

* * *

She finished and gave the mic to hazel who was singing 22 by Taylor swift

* * *

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters

And make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh.

It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight

To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.

Yeah,

We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time

It's miserable and magical.

Oh, yeah

Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines

It's time

Uh oh!

I don't know about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

If you keep me next to you

You don't know about me

But I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright

If we just keep dancing like we're

22, ooh-ooh

22, ooh-ooh

It seems like one of those nights,

This place is too crowded.

Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)

It seems like one of those nights,

We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming

Instead of sleeping.

Yeah,

We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way

It's miserable and magical.

Oh, yeah

Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks

It's time

Uh oh! (hey!)

I don't know about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

If you keep me next to you

You don't know about me

But I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright (alright)

If we just keep dancing like we're

22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)

22, ooh-ooh

I don't know about you

22, ooh-ooh

22, ooh-ooh

It feels like one of those nights,

We ditch the whole scene.

It feels like one of those nights,

We won't be sleeping.

It feels like one of those nights,

You look like bad news.

I gotta have you,

I gotta have you.

Ooh-ooh

Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey

I don't know about you (I don't know about you)

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

If you keep me next to you

You don't know about me (you don't know about me)

But I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright

If we just keep dancing like we're

22, ooh-ooh

22, ooh-ooh

22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah

22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,

We ditch the whole scene

It feels like one of those nights,

We won't be sleeping

It feels like one of those nights,

You look like bad news,

I gotta have you,

I gotta have you.

* * *

Then she gave the mic to Annabeth who is singing pearl

* * *

She is a pyramid

But with him she's just a grain of sand

This love's too strong like mice and men

Squeezing out the life that should be let in

She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane

But now she's just a gust of wind

She used to set the sails of a thousand ships

Was a force to be reckoned with

She could be a statue of liberty

She could be a Joan of Arc

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark

Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh

Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh

Can't believe she's become a shell of herself

'Cause she used to be a pearl

She was unstoppable

Moved fast just like an avalanche

But now she's stuck deep in cement

Wishing that they'd never ever met

She could be a statue of liberty

She could be a Joan of Arc

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark

Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh

Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh

Can't believe she's become a shell of herself

'Cause she used to be a -

Do you know that there's a way out,

there's a way out

there's a way out

there's a way out

You don't have to be held down,

be held down

be held down

be held down

'Cause I used to be a shell

Yeah, I let him rule my world

my world, ohh, yeah

But I woke up and grew strong

And I can still go on

And no one can take my pearl

You don't have to be shell, No

You're the one that rules your world, ohh

You are strong and you'll learn

that you can still go on

And you'll always be a pearl

She is unstoppable

* * *

And then they all got together, the girls talked for a minute. Then turned around and said "The competition is changing a little if one of us wants we can dance instead of singing so onto round three!"


End file.
